callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon
Scrapped Perk Does anyone want to find the easter egg with me, without using teh internetz? If so add me on XBL : xCesme Well, you say there will be a new perk. We may see the returning of the scrapped perk "Amm-o-Matic" or "Pronaide".high.quality.of.zombies 23:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It is possible, but we will have to wait and see for ourselves. ImperialDragon 00:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does this relate to richtofen taking over the world? he has everything so can you still play as him or his he evil. I think this because he's trying to conquer the world and the promotional image for Rezurecction. Tyler D'Ambrosio 01:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Pronaide" was combined with "Tufbrew" to make PhD Flopper. Mezarool 18:45 August 5 2011 (GMT) This perk might be able to give us a third weapon, Treyarch did say that it was "thrice" the fun :Except the game engine isn't built to handle more than two weapons/player. 21:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Are you kidding? It wasn't built for any specific amount of weapons... try give all while playing zombies... Bhlespaul 13:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) End of plotline? Who else thinks this'll be the end of the zombies plotline? "you'll have all the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all" sounds like a closing line to me. And I think "an all-new perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun" is hinting that the perk has something to do with the number 3... any guesses? Devilquak 04:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably be the end. And "thrice" is refereing to the two new Wonder Weapons. CoaZTalk 05:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it will be the four original characters though. Unless they are in spacesuits. If I remember correctly, Richtofan was in a CCCP jumpsuit in Acension. Perhaps Nikolai and Richtofan is in one, and Takeo & Dempsey are in American ones? It's not. This will be the final map FOR Black Ops. There is going to be a sequel to Black Ops, and that will most likely have zombies. Dr3adnaught 06:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wonder who we're gonna have to free this time ;)Jprince1015 11:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember how they said it was going to be the end at der riese with the trailer. i dont think it will as zombies is too popular KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 11:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just wait until BO2Jprince1015 12:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does anybody think that it wil be the character from 5 since richtofen got the focusing stone and he now invisible along with the wonder weapon. and I think treyarch would want us to anticipated black ops 2 by waiting to see what happen to them, and that why I say the people from 5 since USA is the only one to land on the moon and it probaly explain who is the pentagon theif is? Also no area 51 too all that said the are 51 was going to be the next map pack!! i think that this is the end to the plotline in zombies and something will happen to the original guys and then the leaders as in jfk will be the next zombies chararcters. Fryingpan57 17:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) remember Der Riese from World At War? It appeared as the last Map Pack for World At War, and it's single player description said: "This is where it all started. This is where the master shape took plan. Is this where it all ends?" it could be the same thing here. "You know, Once upon a time they thought this would end......It never ends!" ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 14:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) "In addition to the final chapter"-http://www.callofduty.com/intel/490 This is the end. Badbadbadry 00:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC)badbadbadbadry It's obviously the last map pack for BO, but they'll undoubtedly continue the Zombies storyline one way or another, Treyarch will make sure of that. I'm just curious if they'll end the current storyline with the WWII characters, or if they'll keep using them. They're pretty popular, so I'm not really sure. They definitely won't re-use the "Five" characters though, for various reasons. The guy above me is totally right, the description for Der Riese hinted at an ending too, but we saw nothing of the like, only flying teddy bears and the Pack-A-Poke machine. Maybe the zombies will be defeated, but they come back later like in every transformers movie. Can't tell for sure yet, we've got nothing to back either side. Devilquak 04:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Der Riese said, "This is where it all began. Is this where it all ends?" On the announcment for this map, they said, "...climax for the zombies story..." The climax is the most exciting part of any game, movie, book, ect. and most of the time in games, the climax is the last part you see. You can't have anything more exciting then the climax after the climax is over. This is the end CoaZTalk 17:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It also says "you'll have the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all", so it's implying that this is the last Zombies map, although I could be wrong. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets 05:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) QED it says that this can bless or curse you. this might mean that it gives you powerups or get aways, or more zombies. i dunno, im just throwing out my ideas. 15:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think you might plant the QED like a clamore or camera spike and when a group of zombies runs up to you it could either A bless you and open a wormhole and suck all of the zombies in, or B curse you and take the zombies and double them in some way whether it be size or amount just a thought Special Zombies Does anyone think there will be special zombies like Shangri-La? Personally I hope to fight the Cosmic Silverback. Dead Ops doesn't do it justice. Oh, and if there is what do you want?BeatOli 15:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think they should use the cosmic silverback since he already has a spacesuit on. and he should rush toward you like he does in dead ops you fools, there is only one enemy for a level set on the moon...... ALIENS! Original Characters I'm pretty sure the Original Characters are the characters in Moon, but just for proof: http://www.callofduty.com/blackops/dlc Read where Rezurrection is: our heroes, reffering to the characters. I don't see what you taking about Hopefully you're right Yes that is what I think also remember to sign your posts. (Jererulz 21:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) I hope so but if you watch the behind the scenes im pretty sure i saw a black guy Xbox vs PS3 XBL has gotten every map pack first so far, u think one time theyll release them at the same time for all the psn users savageporkchops talk 18:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Microsoft's contract is up w/Activision, so XBOX still gets it first. 18:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont think they are releasing the map packs for xbox first on purpose, i just think that they finish making the xbox version faster than the ps3 one. No, Microsoft signed a contract with Activision, allowing Microsoft to get Map Packs from Treyarch-created games first. JerryWiffle 02:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :nvm, they announced that its gonna be xbox first, dammit, i just didnt read the entire article :this wont get as much ps3 support just cuz itll be too close to mw3 release savageporkchops talk 02:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just hope they drop it at the begining of september for PS3 and not the end because if it does :I not going to buy it it only give me one month to play it and 2 week before MW3 come out are going to go back to MW2 to get ready for MW3. also I notice the on the playstation store the mappack for W.A.W cost $29 dollar as a bundle package but yet they give us the same package plus a new map for 15 dollar who come up with these prices? :What if they bring it out a week after xbox then a month...I hope so althought for me I would take zombies over MW3 anyday so... ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 15:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :if it come a week after I will definitly get it. IT wil then give me the time to play the maps from W.A.W. that i never play but if it don't I will just go to my cousin and play the new map there instead of purchasing the mappack. The contract states that Xbox 360 must receive the map packs for CoD before any other system. Activision is not going to violate a profitable contract just because some whiney PS3 gamers want them too. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) stfu poketape, this conversation was going perfectly fine with no hate until u stepped in savageporkchops talk 01:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) poketape the contract states tha xbox get it before any other system that means a day later or a week later xbox still got it before other consoled I'm just saying that if drop set 27 it only give you a week to play each map before MW3 come out and people who going to buy BATTELFIELD have less time with it I like playing zombie I would like to play the new maps more than a week each What happened to being able to play two games? Just because you've gotten MW3 or BF3 doesn't mean you have to stop playing Zombies, I mean really now. If anything, PS3/PC players get it better because they can do everything Xbox players took weeks to find out and enjoy the map sooner than later. Enviroment It is strange how the zombies are outside and on the surface of the moon and it looks like their walking fine. KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 19:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the samething that why I asked below what are you thought. other the setion not the moon Well I doubt zombies need to breathe, but I wonder how they're able to walk without flying off into space. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 18:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) the reason they are walking fine on the moon is because the element 115 reactivates the necrotic tissue eliminating the need for oxygen and it seems as though evryone has forgot the moon actually has gravity 21:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) (sorry spartanjohn117 not signed in though) Group 935 involved Did anybody notice the crane? Does this mean that 935 is still functioning after WW2? In WW2, space tech wouldn't have exsisted. Reznov115Talk 21:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : There are severals conspiracy theories that say the Nazis built a base in the moon, and then used Die Glocke to teleport. I still suspect Ascension comes right after this.- 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW! i cant belive it happened Treyarch I Freakin love you This is my sci fi fantasy come true but im 50% perscent possitive its not going to end here Note THE TALK PAGE IS FOR DISCUSSION OF THE ARTICLE ONLY Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) that what eveyone is doing talking about the moon what are you talking about :He means that the talk page is for discussing changes to the article, edits, etc. The talk page isn't to be used as a place for discussion about the article's subject, just the article itself. Sgt. S.S. 10:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How did they get here? Ok so does anyone know how Treyarch is going to say how they got here? E.g. Teleporter at Der Rise to get to Kino. (Jererulz 21:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) Rocket from Ascension I suppose? Parhaps Moon comes between Ascension and Call of the Dead. Maybe they took an escape pod from the Moon and landed in Call of the Dead? SUPACRAAZZEE 01:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe it said somewhere that they tried to teleport to Area 51, but it was overrun, so they went to the Moon. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets 05:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) No i think they teleported after Shangri-La because this is probably where Richtofen is going to unleash his "master plan" and use the Focusing Stone and Golden Rod Novafan365, master of scrap 03:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I think if they didnt free gersch they took the rocket from ascensionand landed on Moon 15:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Globalthermonnuculearwar There's a rocket behind the temple in Shangri-La that the monkeys use. If you saw a monkey go behind the PaP machine it goes up in to the sky. So maybe they took the rocket. Swoeen 15:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I think Swoeen is right but why is everyone saying it comes after ascension? it is in chronological order after all. (Jererulz 21:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC)) It's that a pyramind uderneath where say meanwhile? It look like the one from the loading scene in shangri-la and one of the astronaut seem to be standing what seem to be one. in the loading scene from shangri-la show that they getting suck into a black hole could that be the way they got there? QED? Quantum Entanglement can cause some things other than time travel and occurs "occurs when electrons, molecules even as large as buckyballs, photons, etc., interact physically and then become separated (from wikipedia). Key word: SEPERATED. The QED acts like the Gersch Device but can instantly kill all the zombies on the map because there molecules are seperated. This is for being "blessed". Being cursed is that you get automaticly downed or that the zombies have more/unlimited health (more zombies cannot appear for space issues). I think it is the more /unlimited health idea personally. What do you guys think? -ActionFilmsFan it might not just include that quantum physics is alot more than that so it could mean even more effects possible the characters traveled back in time and to 1943 to the moon base in shangri la they traveled back in time to help gary and brock Story ending? If the Zombie story actually ends here, how would it end, with the crew dying 'cos the four-some know the zombie plague has infected most of the world (as of Shangri-La) so how would the story work from here? 14:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) it would end with them stopping zombies from ever existing by getting rid of that element 115 meteor. i think that the element 115 meteor might have passed the moon and there is something on their that can destroy it Remember our favorite docter....he obviously is planning to use the zombies for a big goal /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Guide? Dont you guys think it would be really cool if you had gersch guiding you or a ghost doing a running comentary. Someone like the dead meican or samantha(-possible boss battle). I also think they should have a cutscene like every 10 rounds or something like when you complete the easter egg-there will have to be one. most of this is gueswork but it would be kindof cool. New Perk Any chance it is some form of Overkill? (Overquila) It refers to three, which is what overkill would have to do in Zombies, give you three weapon slots. Just a guess. Also if this really is on the moon, then there should be craters that are perfect for making trains >.> Firefunbro 20:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The icon is the Overkill perk icon, and maybe this can be related to the double wield wave gunxXHellhamerXx 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) overkill might give you 2 weapons out the mystery box! that would be AMAZING, they havent played on tequila yet, and that sounds great, 3 weapons would make my day savageporkchops talk 00:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That'd be awesome, but because there is no gravity, it'' probably be something to weigh you down 20:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC)insomniac58'' The perk name was leaked to be called ''Three-Gun Tequila' I call it the tre-quila or tri-quila (Hrovat97 13:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC)) Some theories I have a couple of ideas on how the crew got there, and what we might see. {Richtofen, now with both the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone, once again prepares to teleport. My theory as to why he needs it is to control where you would like to teleport to, and what date it will be. Because the teleporter is capable of time travel, Richtofen teleports to the Moon in the future, or the past, I don't know. But because there is currently no base on the Moon, it must be in the future} {or in ascension the kassmir mechanism overloaded and transported them to cotd behind the door and when they teleported they came to the moon farther in the future in crygogenic tubes asleep and 115 caused them to have the same dream about shangri-la and the focusing stone that after everyone got it they died and woke up to a nighmare and found a button in the tubes and pushed them and found themselves on the moon with only a M1911 and 2 frag grenades they slaughter the undead hoard till the next teleport} The people on the base discovered the 115 meteor and brought it to the base. Someone working there must have come in contact with it, and became infected, thus infecting everyone there. Going back to Ascension, specifically the Kassimir Mechanism. The 4th node in the easter egg requires the players to use the Lunar Landers to spell out 'Luna', which in English means Moon. It's been proven that the Mechanism overloaded the teleported, causing the crew to become trapped behind a door. It might be possible that the overload it caused could've teleported the Mechanism to the Moon, so we might see it on the Moon, most likely part of an easter egg. So going to the weapons now. The Wave Gun, which is supposed to "burn the zombies from the inside-out" might be similar to the Flamethrower or Thundergun. I'm leaning more towards the Flamethrower. I think when its fired at a zombie, that zombie will begin to glow a orange-red color. The inside of there body melts, thus all the bones and internal organs are gone, and the zombies will either melt or explode when they are hit by the Wave Guns blast. The Quantum Entanglement Device is supposed to "bless or curse the player". I think this. If you are blessed, you might get a power-up or a free perk. If you are cursed, you could lose all your ammo instantly, lose a perk, or get downed instantly. Again, these are just my theories as to what we might see when we begin fighting the zombies on Moon. Dr3adnaught 00:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) First Setting? It indead is the first setting on the moon but not in space, Second Sun. It'd be awesome if they crossed-over the story lines 20:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC)insomniac58 What Conspiracies? This is what it says on their website: Old school Zombie strategies get blown out of the airlock in "Moon," where armed with new perks and a space-age arsenal of weapons, our heroes must overcome undead astronauts and fluctuating gravity as they unearth conspiracies that began in 1943. What conspiracies in 1943? This could lead to something...Wasthereonce 02:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten takes place in 1943. That's what they're talking about. CoaZTalk 17:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe but you know in transformers 3 the americans got to the moon first because there was something there and the RUSSIANS were trying to get to it first? Well maybe Russia had got there first(Ascension) and found fragments of the 115 meotor (forgot how to spell it) and the people got infected. My next theory is that there is a satelite on the moon and the golden rod is like a transmiter and the focusing stone could focus the transmition via the satelite and perhaps ever spread a cure or put them under Richtofens control! All of the is theory and might be wrong(lets face it, it probably is) but this is mearly speculation and no-one knows what the EASTER EGG is and if you will meet SAMANTHA, i know completly off topic but there are allways possibilities! '''''BLOODWILLFALL 115 uses i think your all forgetting that on der reise, and ascencion, and shangri la, that on the MOON there is a spot of 115, now seeing that from the earth means the lump must be HUGE. therefore richtofen uses the huge 115 meteor to control the earth (from the moon), just a thought SUPERIORsausage 12:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i think the page should be updated, since there are new screenshots for moon at http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.251607584860243.63502.113143338706669&type=1 the links broken Mezarool 00:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) false trivia Someone wrote that this is the first call of duty level to take place in space. False. Second Sun took place in space. for some reason i can't seem to edit this so I'm just going to let you guys know. MAViRICK 04:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :This is the first level to be entirely in space so it's correct. You were in space in second sun for like 2 minutes. Carbonite 0 04:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Either way it does not count as the first level to be set in space as a part of second sun was in space. If someone can edit it do it because I cant. (Jererulz 06:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) ::Second Sun was not entirely in space. This on the other hand is entirely in space. The trivia doesn't even say first call of duty level. It says first Zombies level. Carbonite 0 06:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: i clearly put this is the first ZOMBIE 'level to be set in space Kacpercod 11:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod :: It clearly says "This is the first level in zombies '''and Call of Duty '''to be set in space". So there ya go. MAViRICK 18:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright someone added entirely. Thanks. MAViRICK 19:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Just to be a stickler. There is info from a fairly reliable source that the pack a punch machine is going to be on Earth at Area 51 making it almost enitrely in space. Not quite entirely. Let's edit it again. Mojojojo2466 13:51, August 13 Boss? I always thought the last map would have a boss fight at, like, round 30 or 40 or something. Maybe something Romero-style? Samantha in a space suit? I mean, she's an entity, right? Maybe she travelled to the moon? Dosen't she control them?- BURNBAG 83!! 08:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what if there is a boss. Tyler D'Ambrosio 19:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think the boss battle would commence once you complete a long and very impossible easter egg. why hasnt any one made a page for the unnamed perk yet Trophys/achivements How many trphys/achivements do think is gonna be for moon? and do you think they'll bring the trophy/achivements from WaW about the zombie maps into black ops? ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla]]Talk 19:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) Right now, it is unknown. As for WaW achivs, likely no, because they wern't brought in with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops. But that people who brought the hardened and prestige editions don't they have to download the whole mappack?and if so they might put the thropy on there I think I heard in interview that they updated a lot stuff. I was thinking that maybe they would make 1 achievement for every map, but I'm probably wrong (Manolox70) Not really first level in space Remember, one of the levels of Modern Warfare 2 takes place outside the ISS. Warship 04:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* it says ZOMBIES level....Carbonite 0 04:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *It says, and I quote "This is the first level in Zombies and Call of Duty to be set in space. " As in, not just Zombies, but all of Call of Duty. Warship 04:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The ISS is still inside Earth's atmosphere. CoaZTalk 04:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Second Sun was not entirely in space. This on the other hand is entirely in space." Of all the things people have an issue with...Carbonite 0 04:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Moon isn't even entire;y on the moon. Pack a Punch is on Earth in Area 51 and i don't really see why everyone's arguing about his Kermit the Frog 01:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. One could argue over whether or not to count Low Earth Orbit as Space, just as one could argue whether or not to count the Moon as Space. But I'm not going to. And please, try to refrain from the attitude. Warship 04:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Inside Earth's atmosphere =/= Space. CoaZTalk 04:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) TALK page. Why is everyone using this as a theory page? Seriously they do this for every article, and I realize that someone else mentioned it. If you have theories, shouldn't you go make a blog or something about it? Well apparently they are re-designing the definition of "talk page". Think about it though, these are theories ABOUT the article, and the talk page is for discussing stuff ABOUT the article, and the article itself. Novafan365, master of scrap 03:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) NEW GUNS there is going to be a new gun called the wave gun that has been rumured to kill zombies from the inside out. there will also be a new grenade that i think could make zero gravity for a few seconds and act like a monkey bomb. i read on cod wiki that someone said its a hit and miss weapon (Hrovat97 10:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) I think that they should keep the raygun but have anther weapon SIMILIAR to it if anubody gets what mean, its getting boring having the raygun as the only wonder weapon with ample ammo like the winderwaffe scavenger vr11 31-blahblah winters howl thundergun are all crowd weapons which u get from the box which are used for kiting i think they should make the wave gun a weapon to be used on one zombie at a time like the vr11 but give it 100 rounds or something 1943? On the dlc page on the CoD website, it says: "our heroes must overcome undead astronauts and fluctuating gravity as they unearth conspiracies that began in 1943." We already know about the 115 on the moon (go to trivia). Maybe it was found IN 1943? Or Die Glocke. Work on that might have started in 1943. I just don't know, man. - BURNBAG 83!! 11:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) New things... - The new perk a cola, what new upgrade/perk will have? - The new equipment, what use is going to have? Nacht der Untoten took place in '43. CoaZTalk 22:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) When did that get said? I got from here, and Nacht's comic strip from BO. CoaZTalk 16:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) On the page it said Nacht took place after april '45. - BURNBAG 83!! 12:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I added that after I read the level description, this only applies to World at War, as for BLops, who knows? Perks i think tjhis will be the map where you can buy a fifth perk and the unnamed perk probabaly has something exsclusivily useful for that map only Phasing Zombies Where did this info come from? Wasthereonce 21:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, some Xbox forums i believe.--Hiptechboy 01:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) This would be a little out there, even for zombies. What mutation would cause this? Jprince1015 19:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Moon Loading Screen that kool somebody it's reading this comicbook because they rip the corner of to order something "somebody had a theory that samatha is reading the comic book" That picture is very interesting because if you look closely at the top little comic slide there is a girls shadow and she's holding a teddy bear. Any ideas? Some one needs to add gas zombies will return Add picture Could someone upload a picture of the new perk icon from the behind the scenes video? My computer cannot respond when I go to the video.Goodboy12 22:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Golden Rod in the Loading Screen Look at the advertisements on the left page of the loading screen, one of them has a picture of the Golden Rod, labeled "V Device"] I also see the pigs that are in shangri-la inside the tunnel by the M16. Area 51 FACT: this will be set in Area 51 aswell, Its most likely two people will spawn on the Moon and two in Area 51 and once the power is turned on they can teleport. ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 23:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) I call BS that was a teleporter from Der Riese Jprince1015 23:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Proof of Area 51? CoaZTalk 01:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) you got to back it up mate Mezarool 00:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) area 51? pic Kacpercod 12:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod Info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MuaThA8pw8 E.TALE Headquarters 01:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this page need any more photos from the map Signed Eminem112233 I have a picture of the new perk machine... Here it is... Bhlespaul 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Could someone add this photo to the page Last Z Map? In the trailer, a guy said this was sort of their "season finale". Usually after a season finale, there will be another season. Though, you never know.--(not a zombies fanboy) Hiptechboy 01:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) This is the end of this storyline though i think there will be another i doubt they would stop its so big. DEADBRAINSFORTEA. Well, a season finale doesn't necessarily mean there will be another season, as most series end with a season finale. The question is whether Treyarch is making another Call of Duty, and then Zombies will return due to it's popularity. For now, like Der Riese, we can assume this is the last Zombies map... for now. Original Characters In the preview it has been comfirmed that the Original Characters return. I saw Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen several times. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 01:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw Takeo 11:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I seen all the characters expect Richtofen. Nikolai is holding the new wonder weapon.Dempsey was shooting the death machine and Takeo was buying the spacesuit. Violetta where did you see Richtofen? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijHgFJtw000&feature=youtube_gdata_player Picture Could someone add this picture please? BeatOli 06:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The New Perk I would like to say I am correct with my previous assumption, it is some form of Overkill that allows you to have three guns since the Emblem is a pistol with two outlines of a pistol under it, effectivly being three pistols. On another note the colors I guessed seem to be correct, Black (Or a really dark green) and White. Anyone agree now? Firefunbro 13:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) 2 things. 1: if the perk does this it dosnt make sense because perk-o-colas affect the player (jugg turns 2 hits to 4 hits, stamin-up makes you sprint longer, ect.) this justs makes room for a 3rd gun. 2: even if it does i think it might be dual wield so you might get guns doubled (excluding hk211, m52law ect.) (Hrovat97 09:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)) Astronaut Suit In the Inside xbox trailer, it showed you could equip/unequip an astronaut suit(well it only showed the helmet). Are we going to make a page for this, or wait until it comes out. O, wait this was the new equipment they were talking about, because it's on the equipment slot.--Hiptechboy 15:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Other Map? Area 51? Pause at 2:14 in the behind the scenes preview. What could this map be? Sure as hell doesn't look like the moon. 15:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea, it's in Area 51 too, but the editors only care for 100% confirmed news.--Hiptechboy 15:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) When takeo gets the space suit, it is similar to the area near the blackbird on hanger 18 so it is very likely it will be in area 51 (Hrovat97 09:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC)) According to this photo, Area 51 will be used to Pack-a-Punch, so you probably won't stay there very long.TakeoNeedsMoreBullets 20:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) (Area 51, actually)]] Moon Loading Screen I have found a picture of the loading screen for Moon. Also in the bottom left corner you can see part of the loading screen for Shangri-La & also you can see a shadow of Samantha holding a Teddy Bear in the top right pictures. guys tell me what you think? Brent Ernst 22:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, you see a building's shadow that 3arc made look like Sam's(if anything). It can be compared to Ascension's loading screen with the rocket's shadow looking like 115.--Hiptechboy 23:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry i forgot to mention that apologies that too. Brent Ernst 01:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I wonder who is reading these book it's obvious somebody rip the corner of 2 buy something because now you could now see Shangri-la and on shangri-la loading screen the corner was not rip. It's that a pyramind uderneath where say meanwhile? It look like the one from the loading scene in shangri-la and one of the astronaut seem to be standing what seem to be one. and you can see one of what looks like one of the sentry towers in berlin wall multiplayer map to the right of it 16:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap, man. That shadow is wicked. At first I thought it was my eyes playing tricks, but the teddy bear is so vivid and there! Holy crap. Nice find, man. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 23:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I found the below loading srceen in callofduty forum all credit go to user name TescoFresco I just copy and paste I hope Im not breaking any wiki rules. The Loading Screen - A=This is the control from the Ascension Landers as here in this picture:- (notice the 4 circular dials at the bottom.) B=This is an item from the trailer for moon, maybe it has some signficance? Seeing as its "Sensational!" C=It is a Monkey Bomb D=Pack a Punch machine. E=Shrink ray, maybe from Shangri La, but the person in his hand isn't the same. F=Gun Mule. Contains three guns next to it, maybe it might be the name of the next perk? It sounds like it could be. G=Directors chair, probably reference to George Romero in Call of the Dead. H=Xenon belt, used in searchlights during the war, has glowing properies, also zombies in the picture for Moon seem to have the place where the belt would be destroyed, maybe a side effect? I=Page from another map maybe? Refer to V for more. J=Speed Cola, shown twice in the Loading Screen, maybe has some use as reloading in six times less gravity would be slower? K=Maybe the focusing stone, writing is too blurred to read. L=Thunder Gun M=Ordering form for the comic has been ripped away and you can see writing on the form, so stuff has been intended to be ordered. Writing isn't high enough quality to read. N=The idols which spin on Shangri La, used to gain access to PaP O=The second time Speed Cola is on the Screen. P=Golden Rod, referred to as a "V Device" standing for Vril Device. Q=X-ray Glasses, maybe ones wore by Scientist in Five, or maybe used for part of easter egg? R=Used data tapes, maybe something needed to be collected for easter egg, maybe first step? S=HUGE shadow of small girl holding a teddy bear, probably Samantha as she is known for her teddy bears. Could be a boss or maybe final part of easter egg, to free her? T=Temple from Shangri La loading screen, maybe taken too the moon by the tornado on the Shangri La loading screen? Or the people who built Shangri La had some kind of link with the moon? U=Part of destroyed moon base, maybe on Earth as there is a moon in the sky, maybe part of the map involves the Earth? V=Meanwhile suggests this is happening at the same time as another page in the comic, maybe the page referred to area 51 or somewhere on Earth? Wtf is that!? Ok so at this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ideqwK-nNv8&feature=relmfu It's like 30 seconds of gameplay on moon and it shows the QED n stuff, but like 2 seconds into the video there is a "thing" for lack of a better word in front of the guy who is recording. Right after he reloads his AK74u, there is this like creature floating with no lower body, the upper body is black and the head is white. Am I seeing things?[Vo Spader] 01:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Honestly it looks like an alien to me...[Vo Spader] 01:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) If you read the Moon article, you could probably guess that it is the new phaser zombie. Wasthereonce 01:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that too. Also, the space suit is in the equipment slot during some of the footage, so the new equipment is the space suit. Dr3adnaught 01:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That's right i forgot about them. I was on the idea of aliens from the end of the behind the scenes trailer. Could somebody add it to the gallery? whatever it is, it's important.[Vo Spader] 02:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Crawlers could just be zombified aliens as the only thing thay have any likeness to is monkeys 12:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ^ Or just aliens Gamma Ray Optics Did anyone catch the wierd sunglasses under the thundergun ad? It says "Gamma Ray Optics." Perhaps it has something to do with the EE. Thoughts? Swoeen 18:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Space walking? According to the creaters in this vid (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oi5Nr4QvmF8), the players walk very different from the other maps, because of the low gravity. Maybe that should be put under trivia. New zombies logo??? I was watching the Rezurrection trailer and I noticed this logo flashed at the end when the real life zombie is on the loose. What do you guys think this is? Hose411 07:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Hose411 Maybe the CODZL Could be Call of Duty Zombies Live, Like a Movie? That would be pretty awsome. TheSunsword 13:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be an Internet series kinda like Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Tyler D'Ambrosio 14:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope it's gonna be a movie. It would be simply augsome I hope it's a call of duty zombie campaing that they working on and that the game logo like a spinoff from call of duty game but only zombie. like resident evil and we could play co-op like resident evil 5. UPDATE: THE LOGO STANDS FOR CALL OF DUTY ZOMBIE LAB AS SEEN IN THE NEW TRAILER ON YOUTUBE THIS GROUP IS USED TO TEST THE ZOMBIES IN THEIR BEHAVIOR ON THE MOON. 18:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Flamethrower If you watch the inside xbox trailer when the qed is exploding you will see someone using theirflamethrowerKacpercod 12:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod thats ill, I actually saw it. New guns anyone? Damac1214 Can anyone put up a screenshot of the flamethrower in Moon? Manual Headgear I've noticed in all the gameplay videos that you have to press the up directional arrow to use your helmet. Can this get onto the wiki? SUPACRAAZZEE 20:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) people read this before any comments about how the zombies are on the moon because i know there are a lot of stupid kids on this i just want to sayif you would do a little research and find out THE MOON HAS GRAVITY! it is common sense smaller things are attracted to bigger things i.e earth is attraced to the sun >> moon > earth and if we go on the moon us > the moon don't just assume that because there is no gravity in space that there is no gravity on the moon. 21:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) (spartanjohn117) death machine I saw dempsey holding a death machine in the video could I add these to the main page. its confirmed..go for it and sign ur posts with 4 of these:~ HighbornBEN10 02:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Moon page lock could someone add the death machine? New trailer New Moon trailer, and something before that. http://www.callofduty.com/media?path=media nice find...sort of HighbornBEN10 02:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Area 51? Forgive me if this has already been answered, but where does it say the Pack-a-Punch machine will definitely be in Area 51? From all I've seen on this talk page, people are speculating, and I haven't seen any sort of article mentioning this. Can someone show me whatever article Area 51 is mentioned in?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 22:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Look above there is a screenshot that shows the PaP in the "Hangar-18 Style" area which we have presumed to be area 51. Er1c1996 23:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Presumed? That's speculation. Until we get confirmation, we should either say "presumably Area 51" or remove it completely. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 03:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible Flamethrower Screenshot? Although you can barely see it (the QED explodes partically the next frame after) you can clearly see the barrel, fire stream, and fire "burst" at the end of the stream that you could associate with a flamethrower. Its not exactly clear but that looks like a flamethrower to me. Er1c1996 23:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Cryogenic Slumber Party (75G) – In Moon, complete Richtofen's grand scheme. One Small Hack for Man (5G) – In Moon, hack something. One Giant Leap (5G) – In Moon, become trapped in the Receiving Area and free yourself through resurrection in co-op. Perks in Spaaaaace (30G) – In Moon, purchase every Perk in one game. Fully Armed and Operational (25G) – In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time. Ground Control (10G) – In Moon, prevent each excavator from breaching the base in one game. Looks like the new perk gives a third weapon slot. Jprince1015 01:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Where can we find a "list" of the achievements? (Referring to the post above) ITz Starman 01:27, August 19, 2 Hellhounds confirmed in Moon This gameplay video shows that, atleast while in the Area 51 section of the map, there are Hellhounds. Here's a pic: Cryogenic Slumber Party Yeeeeaah, I know I butchered the name, no need to complain about it. Anyway, this "finish Richtofen's plans" or something sounds interesting. From what I know about Sci-Fi movies is that Cryogenicly freezing something makes in frozen in a deep sleep for a long time while still being alive. The Slumber Party has gotten me suspicous. Obviously a slumber party is a mass sleep-together party (in the best words I could think of, no puns intended). So, as I understand, Richtofen is freezing multiple people or creatures for a long time together....interesting. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 11:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC)